SECRETS ARE A PESKY THING
by EJM513
Summary: Gildarts returns to the Fairy Tail guild to find everything seems normal, Natsu is still his childish self despite being married and a father and the guild is just how he left it. But something is off, and he just can't put his finger on it until his daughter Cana comes and reveals a rather big surprise. Rated K plus for slight language.


**AN: HELLO! I AM A LIVE! COLLEGE IS... WELL COLLEGE. I EITHER HAD TOO MUCH TO DO OR WAS SIMPLY TO TIRED TO WRITE. HOWEVER I AM BACK AND I PROMISE TO START WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

 **SO OVER WINTER BREAK MY BROTHER GOT ME HOOKED ON TO A LITTLE SHOW CALLED "FAIRY TAIL"-MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD OF IT. CONSIDER THIS ONE SHOT KIND' OF A PRE-QUEL TO THE ACTUALLY STORY. ALSO I JUST LOVE CANA AND GILDARTS AND THERE JUST NEEDS TO BE MORE OF THEM AND THEIR OH SO ADORABLE AND AKWARD AND COMPLICATED REALTIONSHIP!**

 **THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE :-3**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! BEING A PUBLISHED WRITER IS MY BIGGEST DREAM AND I KNOW THIS IS ONLY FAN FICTION BUT IT'S A SUCH A GREAT WAY TO EXPARAMENT AND LEARN AND GROW-AND I CAN'T DO THAT UNLESS I GET FEED BACK! SO DON'T BE SHY! :D**

~SECRETS ARE A PESKY THING~

Deciding where to start a story can be a tricky thing-one does not want to start to early as the bore the reader or start to late as to confuse them. In this case it may be best to start on a muggy summer night in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

As mentioned it was a horribly muggy and sticky summers night. Even inside the walls of Fairy Tail's grand hall the air was wet and heavy. It was so intolerable that the wild and loud hall was unusually quiet. Instead of the usual screams and sound of smashing furniture there were groans and moans.

"Oi Mira! Give me something cold-anything!" A disgruntled voice called. A tall, statuesque like woman with snow colored hair spun around a flashed a radiant smile.

"Of cores Gray! This heat must be hard on an ice wizard."

"Eh... not as much as you would think." Gray replied. The ice mage was a tall, muscular man with marble like skin and a mop of ebony colored hair. Normally he would be covered head to toe in thick clothing but on that day he caved and opted for more seasonally appropriate clothing.

"If he's hot it's because he can't strip anymore! A certain someone doesn't want his boy to get into the habit of stripping!" A bombastic voice next to Gray called, causing the ice mage to glare and growl. Sitting next to him was another muscular man dressed in a loose fitting black clothing. His salmon colored hair stayed spiky despite the heat, and his dark eyes were gleaming with a devilish glow. His most apparent feature was his famous smirk, which only enraged Gray more. He shifted his eyes towards a shirtless and pant-less teenage boy sitting next to his son, his smirk growing bigger. The boy was the spitting image of Gray from his jet black hair to his icy blue eyes. Said boy noticed the salmon haired man's smug expression and his face became as hard as the ice he wielded.

"Shut it fire breath!" father and son yelled, causing the pink haired man to laugh deep from his belly.

"Now Natsu don't you think you two are getting a little old for this? Mira asked as she placed Gray's ice water in front of him. Natsu, the salmon haired wizard let out snort and shook his head.

"Hell no we're not right little buddy?" He replied, looking up at the little sky blue cat who sat comfortably on top of his head.

"AYE SIR!" The little cat, named Happy and Natsu's son shouted with glee. Natsu laughed from deep within his belly once again as Gray rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I don't have two kids that go around destroying everything they touch." He retorted bitterly. Natsu's smirk quickly vanished and his dark eyes narrowed into slits. A low growl could he heard brewing from his chest and his hands balled into fist.

"You're just jealous cuz you know my girl could demolish both of your kids with one blast." Natsu snarled, his voice gruff and almost dragon like-how fitting for a fire dragon slayer. Gray was not intimidated one bit by Natsu's dark expression though. He leapt out of his chair, knocking his glass of water in the process and spilling it on to Mira's maroon dress. Without a threat or a warning he pounced on his long time partner.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU PYRO!" He bellowed as they rolled around the ground, throwing and dodging punches.

"NEVER ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouted back. He was about to throw Gray off of him with all his strength when the sound of a baby crying pieced through the heavy air. Both Natsu and Gray froze on the floor with pieces of each other's clothing and hair grasped in their hands. Both of their eyes turned towards an room on the upper level, and Natsu felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Shit..." He muttered to himself as the door he was staring at swung open. Standing in the door way was a short fresh faced teenage girl. She wore a pair of blue jeans that stopped just below her knees and a scarlet top. Her thick blonde hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, exposing her large chocolate brown eyes. Her youthful face was twisted with anger as she glared down at her father. Held protectively in her arms was a petite, dark haired baby girl. The three month old whined and sobbed in protest, her gray eyes filled with tears and her chubby cheeks moist. The blond girl bounced her as she continued to glare at her father. Natsu let go of Gray's hair and stood up, his face red as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry kid..." He said, his voice much softer and subdue than it usually was.

"Normally I wouldn't care but Cana asked if I could put Cora to sleep before she comes back." Natsu nodded in understanding, but his daughter's face still refused to soften.

"I'm sorry Lila-I promise if she's not a sleep when Cana comes back I'll take the blame okay?" Lila sighed and shook her head, a small smile daring to creep on her face. It was enough to make Natsu smile back at her as she turned and went into the room, shutting the door behind her. Even though she wanted to stay mad and her father Lila knew it was impossible, that was why she let herself smile at him despite her anger.

Back down stairs Natsu was still watching that door with a smile on his face, his heart flooding with warmth. He couldn't help but to silently reminisce on how lucky he was. He had married his angel Lucy and they had somehow managed to bring two lives into the world and raise them to become (mostly) functional citizens and wizards. His youngest and only son Jude was the spitting image of his father minus the salmon colored hair. His dark eyes sparkled with the same mischievous glee and he always had a ear to ear grin or a devilish smirk on his face. He was also showing the sings of being a very powerful celestial wizard even at the tender age of ten. He couldn't have asked more out of a son. Then there was his daughter, who was in many ways a carbon copy of her mother from her blonde hair to those heart stopping chocolate eyes. Lila was also a fire dragon slayer like her father, and at the age of 15 it wouldn't have surprised Natsu if she could take on a dragon and win. The very thought made Natsu's heart swell with pride and his lips curl into a massive smile.

"Thinking of Lila taking down a dragon again?" Happy asked, barely bringing Natsu back from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah..." He replied. Gray simply shook his head and went back to drink his cold glass of water, only to see the glass lying on the counter and Mira with a big wet spot on her dress.

"Uh... Mira I'm sorry." The white hair maiden shook her head and let out a sigh as she spun around to get another glass of water.

"It's just a little water. Don't worry yourself about-but if you and Natsu get into another fight again I'll get Laxus to come and break it up!" She said, her voice chipper and sweet. Despite the tone of her voice Gray's spine stiffened and his skin grew bone white. The last thing he wanted was to have Mira pull her husband, their guild master away from his duties to break up one a petty fight between.

Then again those petty fights have a way of destroying the guild hall.

Elsewhere in Magnolia stood a pleasant little restaurant. It was open and airy, and somehow it didn't seem quiet as hot in that quaint building. Sitting at one of its elegant tables were three women. All were very well endowed in their own right but that was where their similarities ended. One was on the shorter side (which was disguised by her heels) with a head of thick blonde hair and large chocolate colored eyes. Another was a taller and slightly smaller woman with haunting sapphire eyes and electric blue waves that feel elegantly down her back. The last was a tall, slender and very well endowed woman with a sultry gray eyes and a head of dark brunette hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. All of them had a plate of food in front of them with a glass of wine at the ready- with the exception of the dark haired woman who eyes the glasses of red wine hungrily.

"Cana Alberona stop staring at that wine!" The blonde, named Lucy said, giving her friend a glare. Cana sighed and took a sip of her water, wishing the cool liquid had the familiar taste of alcohol.

"Oh come on I know I can't drink it but I can at least stare at it." She muttered indigently, crossing her arms under her ample bust.

"Do you still really miss your alcohol that much Cana?" The blue haired woman, named Juvia asked. Cana bit her lip and glanced at the glasses of wine and her mouth immediately began to water. However as quickly as her desire to reach over and grab both glasses of wine was it wasn't strong enough to resist the imagine of her baby girl that flashed in her head. Her exquisite face suddenly grew melancholy and distant. She refused to look at anyone or anything, whether it be her friends or the glasses of wine in front of her.

"You really miss alcohol that much?" Juvia asked, her voice full of confusion and worry. Cana shook her head and still refused to look at either Lucy or Juvia. She felt someone touch her hand and give it a gentle squeeze, and she felt hot tears beginning to burn in the back of her eyes and her lips begin to quiver.

"It's okay Cana, we understand how hard it is your first night away from your baby. But I promise Cora is in good hands. We can go home now if you want." Lucy spoke sweetly, her expression gentle and understanding. Cana glanced over at Juvia who was smiling and nodding in agreement. It took all of Cana's strength not to burst into hideous sobs. She took a few deep breathes to try and calm herself but a few stray tears managed to spill down her cheeks. Cana groaned and rolled her eyes as she whipped away those stubborn tears.

"Damn these hormones." She muttered to herself. Finally calm enough to look at her friends with a smile on her face she looked up from the table and shook her head.

"No no. You two aren't done eating yet, besides I've been dying for something sweet."

"OOO! Something sweet sounds just perfect right now." Lucy said, and Juvia nodded once again. Just as the water mage was going to say something the sound of loud church bells broke through the heavy air and caused the entire restaurant to fall silent. Juvia and Lucy stared at Cana with anxious expression as the woman seemed to freeze. Her gray eyes were as wide as the moon above and her mouth was in a hard line. Her face was entirely expressionless but her head and heart were racing.

" _35 years old and I can't get my shit together can I?"_ Cana thought bitterly to herself. Suddenly there was a high pitched squeal coming from Cana's purse. She didn't even bother to look. She knew exactly what the emergency was and it was one she wasn't ready to face or prepared for.

"So what should we get for desert? I'm thinking of getting something chocolate what about you two?" Lucy glared and leaned in to Cana. Her eye brows were furrowed and her chocolate eyes were narrowed into angry slits. It was a look Cana knew well. She had seen Lucy give it to her children or even Natsu on occasion. It was when you knew the bubbly blond was peeved and meant business.

"Cana Alberona!" The dark brunette roll her eyes, groaned and slumped back into her chair.

"Fine! Yeesh don't treat me like one of your kids Lucy!"

"Then stop acting like one." Cana could only stare at her friend for a moment. No one had ever called her a child during her 35 years, and it took her back for a moment. Despite her deadly consumption of alcohol Cana had always been considered a very mature and capable woman. There was only one weakness, and she was going to have to face that weakness far sooner than she expected.

Knowing there was nothing else she could do, Cana let out a huff of air and picked up her glass of water.

"Finish you're food first, he'll still be there when you're done." Lucy shook her head and stabbed a piece of meat with her fork and jabbed into her mouth. Lord knows what was racing through her head, but Cana was determined to put off leaving that restaurant as long as she could. Was it the right thing to do? Probably not. Deep down she knew the best thing to do was to leave the restaurant and get to the guild as fast as possible so she could face what was coming. But the restaurant was so comfortable, and it dreadful outside and there was a cold glass of water waiting for her to finish. Bottom line was Cana wasn't ready to leave yet. Her problems would be waiting for her when she was done with her drink and Juvia and Lucy were done with their meals.

Back at the guild Lila was pacing back and forth, her hand grasping her chin and her mouth constantly moving as she was muttering frantically to herself. She had tried to get a hold to Cana to let her know trouble was coming but Lila could only assume what was going on. The church bells rang like that when Fairy Tail's most powerful wizard, Gildarts Clive was returning. The problem with that? Gildarts was Cana's father whom she had a rather complicated relationship with-and said father was unaware of little Cora's existence.

"Dang it Cana you better get back here soon..." Lila muttered frantically as Cora let out a coo and waved her little arms around. Lila glanced over at the baby to take sure she was okay and sure enough she was lying on a quilt on the floor, staring contently at the ceiling above her. At least that baby was blissfully in her own world.

Suddenly the ground began to vibrate violently, causing the entire guild hall to shake as the town was spilt in two. Lila felt herself wobble and Cora cried out in fear. She instantly darted over to the baby and draped herself over her, hoping to act as a shield even though she knew nothing would fall. As the building continued to shake she could just hear a pair of footsteps walking towards her. The door crept open and it was all she could to do pray it somehow wasn't Gildarts, even though she knew better.

"Lila!" a familiar voice whispered, causing her to look up from the floor. Standing in front of her was Natsu and her brother Jude, who looked down at her with worry written all over their faces. No one moved until the town stopped shaking as suddenly as it started. Only then did Lila stand, but she still held Cora close to her chest. She swayed slowly back and forth to try and sooth the fussy baby as her father and brother watched with puzzled expressions.

"Lila... why were you on top of the baby?" Jude asked, earning a rather large eye roll from his sister.

"I panicked when everything started to shake... I was trying to protect her." Lila explained, her voice stiff and her entire demeanor on the defense. She seemed to have forgotten that babies could sense the atmosphere and the way a person was feeling, and Cora grew ever more fussy as she fed off of Lila's tense energy.

"But you know building isn't going to fall-and I don't think babies really like being lied on top of." Jude said, earning a narrowed eyed glare. Lila felt her heart racing and her nostrils flaring as the seconds passed. She wasn't sure whether it was because she was truly angered or scared. All she knew was that she felt like she might explode at any given moment, and the whining baby was not helping matters. She continued to carefully bounce little Cora and sway to try and sooth her but it was in vane. The baby's cries only soften slightly, much to Lila's horror.

"Come on baby please calm down..." She whispered over and over again, and finally Cora's flailing limbs grew still and her cries softened into weak whimpers until she was finally quiet. Lila let out a sigh of peace and placed the baby back on the thick quilt, where she once again stared at the ceiling in utter fascination.

"You okay Lila?" Natsu asked, causing the girl to spin around and look away from the baby. Her heart rate had slowed considerably and chest no longer felt as if it was going to implode. Her whole being seemed to relax as she let out a huff of hair and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine, but what are we going to do about Gildarts? I doubt Cana wants him seeing Cora..." Natsu and Jude staid silent as their faces became hard with thought. They looked down at the floor and scratched the back of their head-it would have made Lila laugh under normal circumstances. Finally Natsu looked up with a devilish grin on his face and let out a loud laugh.

"We may be getting older but I'm sure Gildarts can handle a little action." He proclaimed proudly. Jude's eyes widen in aww and his face grew bright. He chanted with glee that his dad was going to take on the great Gildarts and was going to win. Lila on the other hand just stared with an emotionless face and her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She finally hung her head and shook it in despair, knowing there was no other option but to let her dad go after Gildarts with everything he got. Another sigh escaped her lips as she stood up straight. Just as she was about to tell her father to be careful the sound of the guild door creaking open rendered her frozen. For one blissful moment she hoped it was Cana and her mother and Juvia, causing her heart to flutter for that shortest of moments. Her naïve wish was instantly dashed when the floor below erupt with cheers so loud she thought the floor would start shaking again. The name Gildarts was heard over and over again, completely shattering Lila's heart. She stood like a statue frozen in fear, her skin as pale as freshly fallen snow. She could barely hear the sound of her father's voice over the sound of her beating her, which seemed to overtake all her senses.

" _Cana you better get back here soon..._ "

Down stairs the once quiet and miserable guild hall was alive once again. There were cheers and smiles and drinks all around. The center of it all was a tall, stock and strong man with long red hair and emerald colored eyes. He wore a long, flowing back cape that just covered a shiny metal that wrapped around his hard stomach. Where their once used to be an arm was a metal replacement, and on his other arm was a white bandage. Nothing had seemed to change about the famous wizard, said for the few wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He smiled happily along with his fellow comrades, gripping a drink in his hand. He had been a way for years, something that wasn't unusual for the burly red head. He thoroughly enjoyed wandering the open road, letting life simply happen. However he couldn't help but to feel a sense of warmth and joy that just couldn't be matched when he returned to the guild he loved so much. All the joyous smiles, the sound of laughter and squeals filling the air and the all too familiar smell of alcohol was all so familiar, all so comforting. It seemed that with each return the guild would grow ever more boisterous and jolly. Deep down he knew it was because despite being Fairy Tail's strongest wizard he was not the young man he used to be. That didn't matter to Gildarts though-he knew he was still as strong as he ever was and would always return to his home and more importantly his daughter.

"GILDARTS YOU OLD MAN!" A voice boomed, causing Gildarts to roll his eyes. Of cores it wouldn't be a greeting if Natsu didn't take a charge at him. It didn't matter how old the crash mage was he always seemed to have the upper hand on the dragon slayer and that night was no change. Natsu bolted towards him, screaming for a fight at the top of his lungs. The dragon slayer pounced into the air and raised his fist high, ready to land a heavy blow on Gildarts. He didn't even get a chance to touch the red though. Gildarts rather mindlessly took one hand and flipped Natsu around, causing him to go soaring in the air once he finished.

"Aren't you getting a little old for this?" Gildarts said, only to have his voice drowned out by an earth shattering crash and an ear piercing scream. The sound of frantic and furious voices were just able to be heard over the a shrilling baby. Gildarts felt his face begin to grow as red as his hair and his lips curled into an uncomfortable and embarrassed smile.

"Whoops..." was all he could bring himself to say, rubbing the back of his head before going back to drink his beer. He tried his best to ignore the sound of the panicked voices and the crying baby but it was nearly impossible. It didn't help matters that dozens upon dozens pairs of eyes were watching him. Even though he wasn't looking at them he could feel those looks, those looks that seemed to say we know something you don't. Being the someone dense man he was Gildarts brushed off the feeling and took another sip of his drink, waiting to see if Natsu would come back for a second round. If only those eyes would stop staring at them-then he could just sit and drink peace. As if the gods were answering his prayers Gildarts suddenly hear footsteps stamping down the stairs and a smirk appeared on that face. It seemed Natsu was never going to chance, even though he was a fully grown married man with two children. In its own way it was rather amusing.

"Gildarts! You're gonna pay for that!"

And then again... maybe it wasn't.

The aging mage let out a grunt and placed his beer back on the bar, refusing to look at the pink haired man as he stormed towards him.

"Kid you really need to stop this you know? You're not a teenager anymore, I'm afraid I could really hurt you." Natsu frozen where he stood and gawked in horror at the smirk on Gildarts face. Did the old man really just say he wasn't as young as he used to be? And did he say he was afraid he was going to hurt him? Natsu's nostrils began to flare and his hands balled into tight fits. Every muscle in his body was screaming for him to pounce and throw himself at the crash mage. For some reason though Natsu couldn't bring himself to do start another fight. He didn't want to admit it but he was sore from that hard landing. So he sat on the bar stool next to Gildarts and pouted like a child, refusing to look at him. He muttered something that Gildarts couldn't really hear, but the red head still laughed and threw his arm around the dragon slayer.

"Lighten up Natsu I was just pulling your leg. How about a drink?" Natsu shook his head, still pouting and looking at the floor. Gildarts sighed in defeat and brought his beer to his lips.

"So where are the kids?" He asked before taking a sip. Natsu's pout softened and he gave Gildarts a sideways glance before finally looking at him straight in the eyes. He began to tell him how Jude was training with Lucy and her spirits and how Lila was beginning to go on her own solo missions... that sometimes resulted in a destroyed building or two. Gildarts couldn't help but to smile as he listened to the proud father gush about his children. The Dragnelle kids were in many ways like his own grandchildren and he loved them like a grandfather. As far as he knew Cana was never going to have any children of her own so he spoiled and doted on Natsu's kids like a grandfather would. He loved the rush of pride and love he felt as he heard of how much those little rascals had grown since he had been gone.

"It sounds like you and Lucy have been doing a great job with them. They sound wonderful. Where are they anyway?"

Natsu was about to say they were out on a mission together or training when pairs of clanking hears made him stop. Sure enough when he looked in the direction of the sound he saw Lucy, Cana and Juvia walking towards them.

"Oh look! Cana's back!" Natsu cried, causing Gildarts to look behind him and see his daughter walking towards him. His heart stopped the moment he laid his eyes on her. Something about her had changed since the last time he saw her. She had always been a rather slender woman despite her bust, and he couldn't help but to notice that her hips were wider and her whole figure was just a little fuller. Even her usually thin face had a little more substance to it. He would even dare to say it had a certain glow to it. Gildarts had never seen her look so... well so much like a woman until that moment. He was left utterly speechless at the sight.

"Hey old man." Cana said, opening her arms to give him a hug. A huge smile appeared on Gildarts face as he pulled Cana close to him and stroked her thick hair. It was a rarity that his daughter would show any affection to him and he didn't take any hug or smile for granted. He kissed the top of her head and finally pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"You look... amazing..." Cana chuckled and her cheeks flushed the slightest shade of red. She brushed her hair behind her face and turned her smile into a smirk.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself old man." She replied, earning a smirk and rather loud snort. A comfortable silence fell over each other as they just watched each other with smiles on their faces. Cana was shocked she was able to grin so easily despite her pounding heart and the butterflies darting around in her stomach. Her head was swimming as she tried to decide what was the best way to tell him. Should she just tell him right then and there? Cana immediately rejected the far to publish option. She could just start talking to him, asking him about his travels and oh so nonchalantly say, "Oh by the way you're a grandfather!" She fought the urge to frown and physically cringe-that was almost as bad as telling him right then and there. There was only one way to do it... and she knew exactly how.

She took her father's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before saying would be back in a few minutes and that she needed to talk. Gildarts just smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, completely unaware of the of how tense and anxious her voice was. He watched her as she walked up the stairs and to the room where Natsu had crashed landed. The sound of far way voices could be heard again, that of Cana's and what was probably a teenage girl's. Gildarts tried to make out what the voices were saying, but he only heard one phrase. It was the teenagers voice who was closest to the door and he heard her say in a kind tone, "Good Luck."

That got Gildarts attention. He watched the door carefully as it swung open and a teenage girl and a boy bounded down the stairs. Something about them seemed very familiar-the girl's blonde hair and the boys dark eyes. He studied them as they walked closer and closer to the bar. The closer they got the more familiar their faces became but he still couldn't remember who they were.

"Hey Gildarts!" The boy said happily. The girl gave a tired smile and repeated the same greeting. Gildarts smiled back out of politeness but still couldn't place a name to their faces. Then Natsu placed his hand on Gildarts shoulder and have a loud chuckle.

"Old man you remember Lila and Jude right?" Gildarts eyes grew wide with awe and disbelieve. It all became so clear-those heads of blonde hair and those dark eyes. Under the bright lights he could even see a hint of pink glistening in their hair. His shocked face turned into a huge smile and he wrapped both of them into his arms. They gladly hugged him back and smiled along with him.

"Oh my god you guys have gotten so big!" He cried. Jude flashed a massively proud smile, and Lila simply let out a soft giggle. Before they could get any more a door squeaked open and the sound of a cooing baby made the entire room grow silent. Gildarts looked up from the Dragnelle kids and saw his daughter walking towards him, bare footed and holding a baby in her arms.

The world seemed to stop for Gildarts. His let go of Lila and Jude and stood frozen, his eyes as wide as the moon. His skin was as sickly white. He didn't notice Jude and Lila skirt around him and say goodbye. He couldn't see anything but Cana and the baby, and he couldn't hear anything but the sounds of the baby's little noises. Every muscle in his body seemed to grow tense. His mind was racing, telling him that he was in a dream or that the baby in his daughter's arms wasn't hers. He tried to keep telling himself that but it was no use. Even the oblivious Gildarts could see that the baby was the spitting image of Cana, from its dark hair to those stunning gray eyes. That baby was Cana's, there was no denying it. As Cana stopped in front of her father, Gildarts stared down at the baby in her arms... his grandchild. For the second time that night he was left utterly speechless. There were too emotions rushing through him to even move. He was left in a daze as Cana shifted the baby and used her free hand to take his. She guided him up the stairs to somewhere private, ignore the pairs and pairs of eyes that were glued on to them. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure it was easily heard. She sucked in a calming breath through her nose in an attempt to sooth her nerves. If she was on edge the baby was going to be on edge, and both needed to be calm.

They reached their destination and Cana shut the door behind them. Gildarts stood glued to the ground as she walked to a couch and sat down, keeping Cora close to her chest. She watched him grow paler and paler and his eyes become moist with tears. She staid silent, afraid to speak or even move herself. Her body began to feel heavy with guilt as tears began to fall down his cheeks. She had pictured the moment for so long and it was nothing like this. She always imagined him become furious with her, screaming and demanding why she never told him only to finally storm off. She was almost certain he would storm off and never want to be apart of her or Cora's life. Fear began to strangle her as his lips quivered ever so slightly and she waited for him to explode. It never happened. Instead he just looked at her with the most pained and battered look. She would have rather have him scream and yell, at least she would have known what to do and how to defend herself. At least she was prepared for him to furiously storm out of their lives.

What she hadn't been prepared for was the utterly pitiful and anguished expression.

"Dad... please say something." Cana whispered, her voice rough and broken. Gildarts didn't say a word and Cana felt her heart breaking with each passing second. She could feel hot tears burning in the back of her eyes and had to fight the urge to start bawling. There was so much she wanted to say-how sorry she was that she didn't tell him, how she was terrified to tell him, how she really didn't want to hurt him. It all seemed so hallow and pointless. She hadn't told him and she had hurt him. Cana would never forgive herself.

Finally after what seemed like a life time Gildarts spoke.

"Why..." was all he said, his voice weak and shattered. Cana shook her head and shrugged, rocking her baby gently as she began to whimper. What could she say? At that moment it seemed there was nothing she could say that would make up for what she did. First she had kept the small fact she was his daughter from him for years and years, and now she had kept his granddaughter's existence from him. She buried her face into her daughter's head as to keep her tears from being visible.

"I'm so sorry." She said over and over again in a weak and broken voice. Cora's whimpers became louder and louder until they turned into full blow cries, and both mother and baby were crying. Gildarts felt his heart shatter into a million pieces and fall into his stomach. Every fiber of his being wanted to be furious with her and at first he was. His initial reaction was to just walk out of the room and leave them there, at least until he calmed and cooled his head. Then Cana started to cry and that changed everything. It was the first time he had ever really seen his strong daughter in tears. It was a sight he never thought he would see or a feeling he would never have to endure. Add on the sounds of his grandbaby's cries and the anger Gildarts had felt vanished without of a trace. Moments ago his instincts were to leave, but that had quickly changed. Without a second thought Gildarts sat next to his daughter and pulled her close.

"It's okay baby... it's okay..." He repeated that phrase over and over again as he gently stroked Cana's dark mane and kissed the top of her head. They stayed that way for minutes and minutes, Cana held tightly in Gildarts arms and baby Cora nestled in between them. They stayed that way until Cana was cried out, and only then did she lift her head from her father's chest and find the strength to look him in the eye. Her cheeks were damp and a few stubborn tears trickled down her cheeks, which Gildarts loving whipped away with his thumb.

"I am so sorry Dad..." She said again, her voice still shaky and broken. Gildarts shook his head and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"You don't need to be sorry." Cana raised her eyes brows and stared at him with incredulity. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the right and asked,

"What are you talking about? I've been nothing but horrible to you. I didn't tell you I was your daughter for so long and now this?! How could you say I shouldn't apologize?" She questioned, growing ever more hysterical with each passing world. Gildarts pulled her back into a hug and stroked her hair once again, gently shushing her and kissing her temple.

"Sush sush sush, it's okay. You don't want to upset the baby." Cana leaned away and smiled at him, letting out a sniffle. Cora was still nestled in between them and was growing ever more fussy and confused. She looked down at her daughter and then looked back up at Gildarts.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked. Gildarts's eyes grew large and his face became soft. He nodded ever so slightly and gently took the baby into his arms as Cana let go.

She was the most beautiful little creature he had ever seen. Her skin was the colored of peaches and was so smooth and soft to the touch. She had an adorable little nose and the chubbiest little cheeks he had ever seen. Her eyes were large and curious as she stared up at him. They were the same alluring gray as her mothers and the moment he looked into them he was in love. His heart swelled and his lips curled into an ear to ear beam. His eyes became moist again and a stray tear or two dared to trickle down his cheek. The baby failed her little arms around, causing Gildarts to chuckle.

"Hey there baby..." he whispered. The baby cooed and continued to move her arms around. Gildarts carefully took one of her tiny hands into his big hand and gingerly rubbed her little hand with this thumb. Her movements calmed and she just stared up at him, as if she was trying to say "Hello!" By that point Gildarts was grinning like a mad man and on the verge of tears, but he didn't care. He hadn't felt such pure elation and joy since he had learned Cana was his daughter. For the longest time he had felt like he was floating on air even if Cana seemed less than pleased with his father displays of affection. He hadn't felt that way in a long time-not since he had watched Cana inhalant her opponents at the Grand Magic Games.

"She's so beautiful..." Cana smiled from cheek to cheek and nodded in agreement.

"Her name's Cornelia, but we call her Cora." She told him, her heart pounding as the words came out of her mouth. If it was possible Gildarts's smile somehow grew bigger. He laughed in pure joy and more than a few stubborn tears were falling down his face. He bent down and kissed baby Cora's forehead and then her little cheeks and finally her tiny turned up nose.

"She looks just like her." He mused dreamily. Cana nodded in agreement, moving closer to her father so she play with her baby's hair.

"I know. It's uncanny." She leaned down and kissed the top Cora's head, causing the baby to coo and giggle. Both mother and grandfather smiled down lovingly at the baby and kept speaking sweetly to her. Gildarts kept calling her "beautiful girl" and "my baby Cora" which made Cana want to melt. As she watched her father with Cora she wondered to herself why she had been so instant on not telling him. The very idea seemed so ridicules. He had always been so protective and loving with her... even if it had annoyed her to no end. There was no reason to think he wouldn't have been and utterly doting and loving grandfather.

As Gildarts continued to gush over Cora Cana made a silent resolve. She had always had a complicated and somewhat fragile relationship with her father, and she vowed from that moment on she would have a relationship with him. She would let him act like a loving dad without pushing him away, and she would accept his help despite her pride. She needed to start a new with him not only for her daughter's sake but for her own.

"Do I even want to ask about the father?"

" _Maybe I should reconsider the whole relationship thing..."_


End file.
